


Kiss me deadly

by ads



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Begins (2005), Dark Knight (2008), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternative Universe - Hollywood, Film Noir, Hollywood, Multi, Murder, Present Tense, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads/pseuds/ads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne is an actor, trying to avoid filmmaking after tragical events but latest offer catches his eye. It is meant to be world's best detective movie but what they don't expect is a real murder on the set. Will world's greatest detective face his biggest fear? - Hollywood AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me deadly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write fan fiction in English language. (Have mercy)  
> Big thanks belongs to my beta reader Ray (viatheverticlevoid)!

The phone is ringing. This horrifying sound wakes him up suddenly as if it was gunfire and for first few minutes he thinks it is.

Bruce opens his eyes, still half buried in his nightmare. The sun through the window lets him this is not another nightmare.

There is no sun or even light in his nightmares.

Finally he rises from his comfortable bed, his boxers and t-shirt wet from all the sweating. That’s why he leaves women after sex. They think: ‘oh, just another asshole, he won’t even call me. He thinks it’s okay because he is an actor.’ He can see this in their eyes every time he leaves. How he wishes that was the reason.

He can’t spend a night with anyone in his bed. How would they react if he woke up screaming and completely soaked with sweat? Not a tempting idea.

So he just keeps leaving naked girls in their beds, with his famous smile that can get everyone.

He keeps staring at the telephone, unsure for a moment that he is awake. There are no signs visible but he is still unsure. There’s only one way to find out.

Bruce picks up the phone.

“Yes?”

“Oh, master Wayne! I thought you were already dead – your hiding place has been found. A lot of fans are demanding your attention at reception, but we can hold them until you escape.”

Bruce sighs. He can’t be alone even in horrible hotel like this. Fans can find him everywhere. Since being in the movie _Chiroptophobia_ he can’t find peace. He became a well-known star all over the world and doesn’t find it to be pleasing.  It was just a small project, nothing big; he’s avoiding big offers, but _Chiroptophobia_ was an instant success and now he finds that he regrets his part in it.

He was playing a psychiatrist dealing with one man who had a very specific phobia: a fear of bats. He was trying to cure this person but instead his character became filled with paranoia. Bats were everywhere; sprayed on buildings, tattooed on a girl’s skin. Really, this was all just the game of one of his incurable patients, who had murdered his own family and framed his psychiatrist. 

In the end, the psychiatrist murdered the patient and was imprisoned. In the final interrogation scene, they asked him why he killed his patient.

He answered: “ _He murdered my wife and children.”_

 _“But you never had a wife or any children.”_ replied the policeman, who then changed into the form of the murdered patient. This movie was a riddle and a metaphor of insanity.  The director made it special, with a lot of flashbacks, hallucinations, dream sequences and hidden hints to show the true meaning of this film, but no one really solved it.  

Bruce should have known it is going to be an extraordinary movie. But it was _him_ that made it special. He always tries to hold this father’s motto: “Never become something bigger than a movie you are in. The movie must be one big shining golden tiara and you are just one gem in the middle.”

 _Chiroptophobia_ had premiered two years ago. Since then, he hadn’t made another movie. The fame and constant hiding made him feel ill.

“Just give me a few moments to fully wake up.”

“Sir…” Alfred hesitates for a moment but Bruce knows what he is going to say.

“No.”

“I haven’t said anything yet!”

“I know what you are going to say. And I’m answering before you have the chance so we don’t have to waste our time discussing it.” Bruce objects.

“With all respect sir, you can’t be hiding the rest of your life. Your parents wouldn’t like to see you waste your life like this.”

“They can’t see anything. They’re dead.”

Bruce can hear Alfred’s uneasy sigh on the other side of the phone.

“You will accept this role.” Alfred says more convinced that he ever was.

“What makes it so special?” Bruce asks annoyed as he steps to a curtain and looks carefully out of the window. There is whole crowd of fans.

“Lucius Fox is directing it.”

Bruce is silent. He doesn’t know what to say. Lucius Fox is the Alfred Hitchcock of this decade. Anyway, although it wasn’t that important to Bruce, the last film Fox made was with his parents. They were murdered right after premiere. Fox felt guilty and established a hospital in their name. He desperately tried to find their murderer but with no result. He gave all the incoming money to orphaned Bruce.

“I don’t owe him anything.” Bruce whispers as he sits down on a bed holding his head in his free hand.

“You do.” is Alfred’s short response and he is right. Bruce doesn’t know what to say.

“He doesn’t want you in it because you _owe him_. He wants you because you are a great actor and you need to step out of the shadow of your own glaring fame.”

“Fuck.” Bruce whispers again, now more desperately.

“Don’t curse into my ear, young boy. That’s not how I raised you.”

Bruce smiles. He likes to tease Alfred with his cursing. Even though Alfred is his agent, he is still the person who helped him after his parents were murdered in front of him. Without him he would be on drugs and vodka somewhere in Russia, probably already frozen to death.

“I don’t know Alfred,” Bruce said, returning reluctantly to the matter at hand.

“But I know, sir.”

“Yes, you always know everything.” Bruce laughs.

“That’s why I have such a big salary.”

Bruce sighs again, now amused with more energy.

“Come down the stairs, there is another emergency exit. I am waiting outside in the red car.”

Bruce hangs up phone and gets ready for his escape.

 

***

 

He jumps into the car only a few seconds before one of the fans notices him. He is wearing a big hoodie and trying to mask himself with sunglasses, but his single pair of sunglasses always give him away, as he wears them so often whilst running.  

“You should buy new sunglasses, master Wayne.” Alfred advises as soon as the car starts.

“Yeah.” Bruce admits as he looks out of the window where the chase began. Not just fans, he could now see. Journalists were always nosy and eager to know any little detail of his life. When he buys new sunglasses he will probably see himself on the front page of magazines, with the  headline: ‘Shocking change!’

“They’ve crossed the line,” Bruce comments as the tailing journalists surround the car at a red light.

“You crossed the line first, sir. They are not used to all those mysteries. You’re hiding with your past. In their desperation they turned into these monsters. I’m sure if you would accept your fame after _Chiroptophobia_ you would be just like any other actor to them.”

“It’s not so complicated Alfred, they are just human hyenas. They found a bleeding man and want to drain him of information. It almost sounds like you’re defending them.”

“I’m not. But I am condemning your attitude. It’s just simple equation. Smoking is an addiction, acting is fame. It is as if you expected to jump out of the window and fly.” Bruce is silent. He has nothing to add to this matter.

“What is his new movie about?” Bruce suddenly asks to disrupt silence.

“I don’t know.”

Bruce laughs with sudden shock.

“So you are trying to persuade me to start acting in movies again without knowing anything about plot?” Bruce asks in disbelief.

“That’s right, sir,” Alfred nods.

After a few minutes watching out of the window Bruce realizes this is not a way to Wayne Manor.

“Where are we going, Alfred?” Bruce asks suspiciously.

“Endure two more minutes and you will see.”

 

***

 

“This is unbelievable. You lure me here under the pretext of getting me safely home, but instead I am standing here dressed like a homeless person right next to the most prestigious film studio on Earth!”

Bruce doesn’t know whether he should laugh at his agent’s evil plan or throw himself into the nearest hole.

“You should go inside immediately to avoid the paparazzi,” Alfred advises with a foxy smile on his lips.

“Or maybe I should fire my treacherous agent.” Bruce threatens but both of them knows this is never going to happen.

Alfred steps next to a gatehouse and speaks with the man inside.

“Master Bruce Wayne and his agent Alfred Pennyworth. We have a scheduled meeting with Lucius Fox at ten a.m.”

As the gates open and they step inside Bruce laughs.

“Wow, Alfred. I am shocked. This plan is much more complex than I expected.”

“Thank you, sir.”

They find themselves inside a modern building of glass and steel. Everything breathes with intelligent technology and remote controls; the building is teeming with life. Everyone knows their job and only a few even turn to look at them. Those who do are mostly surprised by two factors:

1.) Bruce - yes, that famous actor who is hiding from everyone – is standing right there

2.) he is dressed like homeless person

Bruce ignores the looks and waits for someone to take them to see Fox. He sees a man around thirty with an anxious face standing at the end of the hall, looking for someone. When Alfred catches his eye, he smiles.

“Oh, there you are. My name is Coleman Reese. I am mister Fox’s assistant.” Reese introduces himself with a broad, fake smile. They take a lift to the top of the building., Alfred chatting easily with Coleman about the weather. Bruce just stares out at Gotham through the glass. The city looks alluring only in these early hours of the day, when every ugly industrial building is surrounded in yellow morning light. the thieves are not yet on the streets – still too early for them – and prostitutes are busy sleeping off their hangovers.

Bruce turns away from that view and listens to the boring conversation of his companions. A loud, grating noise announces that they are on the twelfth floor – their destination. A moment later they are all standing in Fox’s office, shaking hands with friendly smiles. 

“I’m glad you are here, Bruce.”

“Oh, it wasn’t intentional. Alfred kidnapped me.”

Lucius laughs, probably thinking he was joking.

“But since I am already here, what is this movie going to be about?” Bruce asks as he sits down on a comfortable big white sofa. Lucius laughs again.

“Right to the point, as always.” he sits in front of Bruce, sending Reese out of his office.

Alfred sits next to Bruce.

“I want to make a film noir of this millennium. In this city. I am sorry, Bruce, but I can’t tell you much more than that until I know you will participate in this.”

“And you know I won’t take the role knowing absolutely nothing about it.”

“So you are considering it? Taking the role?” asks Lucius with badly hidden hope in his voice. He wanted Bruce to play in there, but he thought it’s no chance.

“Maybe.” Bruce answers mysteriously. Truthfully, he had already decided; he needs to change his life again. He needs to finish with how he lived until now. Maybe this movie will help him, but he doesn’t want to accept the role too quickly. He doesn’t want to see Alfred’s annoying smile and hear his favorite _I told you so_. This old man knows him better than anyone.

“Then Bruce, I will trust you and say something more about it. But keep it to yourself. This industry is not as safe as it used to be.” sighs Lucius thinking about old good times.“I want you to play leading role. Edgar Right. He is a private detective who one day receives a task which is more than he can handle so he has to cooperate with a gang leader – dangerous Jo, who is terrorizing most of the city. Their mutual enemy causes them to join forces against him.  Of course, there is going to be some femme fatale who will complicate the game. Her father will be murdered and she will ask you – if you will take this role – to investigate this crime.” finishes Lucius and looks curiously at Bruce.

He has an unreadable face.

“Who will play other characters?”

“Miranda Tate will take the female role  - maybe you know here, she is more famous in France but some of her movies – ”

“I know her.” Bruce interrupts Lucius.

“What do you think of her?”

“She’s… Fine.” Bruce nods thinking about the few films of hers he knew. Most of them were not mainstream movies, mostly with emotional or erotic characters. She caused a few scandals when she was younger but nothing too extreme. She has a powerful father but now he can’t remember what his profession is. Probably business.

She is well known for amazing performances and is also a talented singer. When Bruce thinks more about her she is better than fine, but again, he wants to sound uninterested.

“And what about others? Gang leader?”

“I haven’t decided yet – he will be a hard choice. But I already found who will be the mutual enemy: Bane.” Lucius announces as if Bruce should have fall down from the sofa with shock.

“Never heard of him.”

“That’s normal. He is not an actor but still famous. He’s a Wrestler.”

Lucius is brimming with excitement when he can talk about his top secret project with someone.

“Can I see the script before making a decision?” Bruce asks.

“No.” answers Lucius shortly. “I won’t show you the script even after you’ve definitely decided to sign on. You see, I want to make this movie differently. A new attitude. A lot of improvisation and then real emotions. I want to shock you and see real pain. That’s why I need damn good actors. That’s why I need _you._ ”

Bruce should be flattered, but he is not. He knows Lucius is genius but still… He would like to start his carrier again with something normal. Not with super-special movie with surprises behind every corner.

“I don’t know.”  Bruce sighs heavily, rubbing his forehead.

“I don’t want to sound desperate but I really need you.” Lucius confesses.

Bruce thinks for a moment and looks at Alfred. His eyes are telling him: _You owe him_. When Bruce thinks about refusal he feels guilty. And besides, he _wants_ to be part of this. He misses acting.

“I have to say yes, otherwise Alfred would not let me go home.” Bruce tries to joke.

Lucius looks touched. He grabs Bruce’s hand and shakes with it.

“I knew you won’t let me down. And… There is one more detail I forgot to tell you about.” Lucius hesitates.

“What is it?”

“There is one completely naked scene but if you are uncomfortable with it I can remove it.”

Bruce freezes for a second than shrugs.

“Whatever. There are already naked photos of me floating around the internet.” Bruce admits and he can see Alfred  frowning.

 “What? It’s stupid to pay blackmailers.”

One year ago a woman had drugged him and taken photos of him. Then she wanted money otherwise… not so lucky. Alfred wanted to pay but Bruce refused. Outcome:his fans even more crazy.

 

After another hour of discussion, Bruce signs a contract.

Lucius is bursting with joy. Bruce is bit of afraid that Fox will try to hug him so he is standing at least two meters in front of him. Then they finally leave the office.

“Let’s open champagne tonight! We need to celebrate this.”

Bruce smiles. He doesn’t feel excited, just empty. Something is eating away at him.

“Nothing big, please. I will run home now. I need more movement.” Bruce announces as they step out of the lift.

“Just beware of crowd of fans. If they catch you they will tear you apart.”

Bruce laughs. “They are not so violent.”

“We don’t know! They haven’t caught you yet.”

Alfred takes a car and Bruce watches as he leaves. Then he walks by the building. He needs to get out of the center, somewhere where he can run freely.

Bruce spots a familiar man standing on the corner. He can’t see properly but he rather turns around and changes his direction. The man starts to follow him. 

 _Damn._  

Bruce runs across the street into quieter street with an old abandoned movie decorations. Few people here. He runs faster but than person appears right in front of him. Bruce stops and stares in absolute shock.

“Oh, and you are _really_  fast,” the man in front of him laughs as he tries to catch his breath. “You won’t even greet your old friend? Hello, _Brucie_.” The man has scars on both his cheeks extending from his lips. _Joker_.

“What are you doing here?” Bruce asks, feeling a sudden sense of foreboding.

“No _hello_ , or _hi_? I am disappointed Bruce. This is not how I imagined our meeting after two years.” Joker is stepping out of the shadow of the building. His scars visible in full horrible beauty.

“I don’t have time for this.” Bruce mutters and turns around but a hand on his shoulder stops him. He shakes off the hand.

“Get your hands off me, you sick fuck.” Bruce growls.

“Oh, look at you go.” laughs Joker and steps inside of Bruce’s personal space even more.

“Guess why I was standing in front of film studio, when I am an actor?”

“Because you are not actor anymore and wanted to crawl for mercy in front of Lucius?” Bruce asks offensively.

“Why do you think I am not actor anymore?”

 


End file.
